A ripple in time
by monkey121luffy
Summary: Raphael and his brothers are captured scientists who claim they are needed for something called "The Rising". Master Splinter attempts to save his son's when they are separated in a thick condensed fog that surrounds the town of Paradise. They encounter strange creatures that look like mutated enemies from the past,and other terrifying mutant experiments, but the mutants aren't th
1. Chapter 1

ripple in time

 _ **Raphael and his brothers are captured scientists who claim they are needed for something called "The Rising". Master Splinter attempts to save his son's when they are separated in a thick condensed fog that surrounds the town of Paradise. They encounter strange creatures that look like mutated enemies from the past,and other terrifying mutant experiments, but the mutants aren't the strangest thing in this world. The whole world is created from the groups nightmares and the realm is ruled by dark versions of themselves. Can they find a way to freedom or will the be destroyed by their nightmares?**_

 _ **Just so everyone knows this is a yaoi between Raph/Leo Donnie/Mikey and there Dark selves there will also be a Dark splinter and usagi if you don't like Boy X boy don't read you have been warned.**_

Chapter 1

Leo awoke to the smell of burning rubber and blood that filled the air surrounding him. Everything was completely black and he realized he couldn't feel his arm and his Leg was definitely broken. He mumbled something but his ears were ringing so badly he couldn't even hear himself. Slowly standing up he opened his eyes a little more and realized it was night. Remembering what had happened as he stared at the back of the truck his injured throat trying to make out the word Mikey and Raph who had been kidnapped three days earlier.

He looked at himself a moment before shuffling in the snow trying to get to the back of the truck when he heard something strange an almost ghostly sound coming from behind the truck causing him to stop dead in his tracks. **That doesn't sound human… I need to be careful…** He thought for a moment before forcing himself up on the top of the downed truck looking over the edge he gasped.

Mikey slowly opened his bright eyes fear quickly filling them as pain rushed through his body his leg impaled and he clearly couldn't move much. He struggled at first but when he heard a low growling and the scent of death filled his nose he immediately froze. Swallowing hard he stared at the open end of the truck. A guy wearing a black suit laid unconscious on the ground, Mikey's eyes shot open as the shuffling slowly got closer in the silence making it hard for him to look away. He felt tears of fear well up when a shadow appeared and was quickly followed by a loud scream and a gore filled crunch. Mikey started to panic his body wouldn't quit shaking as he watched the man in the door disappear next before the ground was covered in crimson. Mikey wanted to cry out but his voice seemed lost now almost dead when he saw three large sickles drag in a large fleshy looking monster without a face. It's only facial feature was a gapped toothy mouth vertically stretched across his face.

Mikey looked at it and swallowed his mouth feeling dry as he stared memorizing every feature as it dragged itself around the bottom of the van searching for more victims. Mikey felt his heart skip a beat as it looked up and growled its mouth open wide like it was searching for something. Mikeys only thought was. _**Someone please help me.**_

Leo looked at the monster then at Mikey and ignoring his own pained arm he reached over tapping his brother's shoulder gently making his brother jump his body screaming help as he reached out for Leo with shackled hands. Leo looked at the seat belt a moment and sighed he needed to figure out how to get it off of him without letting Mikey drop.

Raph slowly sat up his eyes opening but when he looked around everything was black. He slowly stood and quickly turned his body trying to find a way up his entire body hurt and he felt himself reopen a wound in his shell and on his thigh. "Where am I?" He wondered trying to see by looking around and rubbing his eyes but when he reached up he felt long slices over his eyes and across his mouth. He trembled and started to quickly look about he really couldn't see anything not even outlines. "I-I can't be blind…" He whimpered softly searching around the icy ground trying to find his sai's but he quickly remembered they had been taken.

Raph growled and started calling out, "LEO! MIKEY! DONNIE! ANYONE THERE!" He stopped a moment and listened but his voice was quickly followed by silence but after long moments they were broken by a loud buzzing that Raph recognized. "T-that's… Oh god it sounds huge." He jolted and quickly got to his feet running. **IT'S A BUG! A REALLY BIG BUG!**

"I need to find… OW!" He growled running face first into a tree, "Every...OW… One quickly… OW… DAMN IT I WANT TO SEE AGAIN!" He screamed then slipped landing heavily as the buzzing quickly grew closer and closer. "Oh god! Ok...ok I'm not being cased by a big disgusting bug… No not a bug i-its not a bug but a bunny a big fluffy scary bunny that wants to eat me… SCREW IT I'M GONE!" He stood up once again and bolted running into everything until he found a brick structure with his face and the buzzing had slowly died down and disappeared. Raph growled rubbing his snout softly before moving deeper into the town following the brick wall closely before ducking into a deep creaves that led into a building. He shuffled slightly before sitting down in the corner closing his eyes trying to catch his breath. "I need to find my brothers…" He mumbled softly as pain started to force its way in and make him fall into a deep pain filled sleep.

 **Ok so this is my first horror story so I might make changes to it after I write more chapters but i hope you enjoy this story. It maybe a bit slow going but it will get better the more I write it promise ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Donnie groaned softly placing a hand over his head. He whimpered as he felt an open flesh wound on his head. He growled softly knowing the feeling of blood. "Great this is just what I need… where am I?" He mumbled now slowly opening his eyes to see straight fog. He shot up looking around. "G-guy's? Leonardo? Raphael? Michelangelo?" He looked at his feet making sure they weren't broken before getting up wheezing slightly from pained movement. "I need to get out of the open. I can't protect myself like this." He stated slowly moving he clenched his gut softly as he walked noticing the fog lightening up. The smell of sulfur now entering his nose making him gag. "Geez why is there sulfur in the air." He spat out trying to calm his breathing. He sighed softly as his lungs slowly lightened letting Donnie breath once more. After another moment he noticed a large apartment building come into view the building made him smile. "Finally a safe..." His sentence was cut off by a loud grunt that seemed to be approaching him from the fog. It was quiet at first but when I grew louder he heard it talking.

"They're here, Our toys are here brother." Cackled a loud almost insane voice that made Donnie shudder it sounded so familiar but he didn't know why. He was stunned at first but quickly ran into the building he saw avoiding the creatures sight. He shuddered to think what they could possibly be. He waited until they were clearly gone before moving deeper into the apartments He looked around the silence suffocating him as he looked around trying each door walking into every open room trying to find a first aid kit. The first room he walked into reeked of rotting flesh and blood but he saw nothing to indicate why until he walked into the bathroom where he saw a torn in half cat with missing pieces. Examining it further he noted it's ears, tail, and back bone was missing. He shuddered and inched back. "God you poor creature… Who did this to you…" He mumbled before turning back to the cabinet. "I can't dwell on that now I need to hurry before whatever those people were earlier find me." He quickly pulled out a fully equiped first aid kit and smiled. "Perfect."

After a few minutes he was fully bandaged. "Ok I guess I should get moving again, I want to know what happened here." He sighed putting back the kit deciding he would grab it again when he found a way to carry it without inconvenience."

Walking back out into the hallway he watched as the lights started to flicker on and off the buzz of electricity making him uneasy as he moved further in. He found some broken stairs and sighed he took a running leap over them nearly falling through the floor as the boards creaked and cracked under his weight. He stumbled forward before making the final leap to the second floor. Smiling at the floor there seemed sturdier then the steps. "Well I'm not dead so that's a plus." He chirped softly now moving down the hall again to the living area's. He opened another couple more rooms on the second floor which had more remains of starved and dismantled pets and he even saw several pieces of what used to be humans.

He walked over to a window and after a few long moments of staring out he realized he recognised the street below. "It's New York? B-but it can't be there's no way we were in the Rockies yesterday…" He mumbled softly placing a hand over his mouth thinking. "How is this even possible. He whispered walking over and sitting on the bed He laid down closing his eyes for a moment.

He sighed softly reopening them sensing something coming. Something cold, emotionless he couldn't place what it was but he knew he couldn't let it find him so standing up he took off down the hall. He stopped when he saw a long stick smiling. "My bo staff...but how did it get here?" He muttered softly picking it up. His own voice had been quickly swallowed when a rasping. "Help!" Came from a distant room down the hall the voice was so shaky and quiet like it could disappear into the silence in a matter of moments. At first Donnie thought he had imagined it but he quickly realised he hadn't when it came again. "Please help us!" He looked behind him a moment before slowly making his way to the room the smell of death and decay getting stronger and seem to emanate from the last room in the hallway. What he saw when he finally got to the room at the end of the hall made him sick to his stomach as he felt his stomach lurch.

Raph finally woke up but he still couldn't see. After a few moments of trying to wrap his head around what had happened he sighed softly and came to terms with the fact that he was blind. Standing up slowly he placed a hand on a tree and focused using the training splinter had taught them since they were kids. After a few more minutes he was finally getting it again he listened closely to the snow getting his to walk forwards. He turned his head and listened carefully when he heard a clicking noise approaching him it was coming in fast making him panic and run but he didn't see the tree and rammed head first into it.

Mikey laughed softly, "Oh man that looked like it hurt… Raph come on time to wake up. We're not here to kill ya promise." He chimed when Leo ducked closer and sighed "Geez he's really banged up and I don't think that scratch over his eyes will heal anytime soon." Leo sighed softly reaching into a large duffle hung over his shoulder pulling out two sia's several smoke bombs, caltrops, and some throwing stars. "Ok once he wakes back up we need to move we can't stay in one place too long we don't need another one of those… Things to show up or anything worse then…

"Well well well what have we here what are you doing outside of the asylum?" He smiled a shadowed figure from in the woods. The out line in the dark reminded leo of someone. Someone he hadn't seen in years, the long twitching ears and that speech pattern. After a moment it shot through his mind. "U-usagi?" The creature laughed emerged. "Of course it me… Wait a minute… Why do you sound so." He walked closer and growled, "WHO ARE YOU!" He snapped pulling out his sword readying himself. Leo looked at him puzzled. "It's me usagi It's Leonardo." He stated softly but after a moment of Usagi coming into the light he saw distinct things wrong this usagi was left handed and was covered in small streaks of some else's blood.

"Y-you're not…" Usagi shot forwards grabbing Leo's mouth smiling as his big furry paw dug in over his mouth. "Shhh." He purred looking over at a now frightened Mikey who had fallen back in fear when Usagi grabbed Leo. He couldn't even scream at this point a sword pointed at his face as usagi spoke to Leo. "I know you… You're the ones that…" His voice was cut off when Leo got demanding. "Let go of my face." He snapped lifting his leg over Usagi's arm and twisting it getting out of the situation he grabbed his fingers and pulled back. "Now you listen to me got it we need answers." He was shocked by usagi's response. "Ok Master Leonardo." Leo was so shocked that he hadn't noticed Raph slowly waking up. "What happened he mumbled softly looking around before sighing. "Guess this isn't a dream…" Usagi looked back at Raph and growled. "You… I'll kill you." He spat now throwing a confused Leo off and charging for Raph His blade inches from his shell. Raph looked around he could feel the intent to kill but he couldn't place where it was coming from.

Mikey had kicked Usagi in the stomach before he had stabbed Raph sighing as Usagi dropped growling. "How dare you cur you're not allowed to touch me you vile creatures. He spat but before he could go back in Leo sat on him and growled. "ANSWERS NOW!" He growled pressing a short blade to his neck pushing hard enough the make Usagi bleed causing him to shudder and a slight moan exited his lips. Leo stared a moment before smiling. "Oh so you like pain?" Usagi growled and sighed, "Not just any pain only from master Leonardo." He smiled softly before it disappeared. "But that beast stole from me, He stole my only one and only." He snapped getting Leo to yank his ears back "Now it's my turn." He snapped, "WHERE ARE WE!"

 _ **Thats a nice stopping point I hope your enjoying this please remember a comment about how im doing.**_


	3. Authors notes

**I'm sorry new chapter are taking so long to make. My labtop is broken so I have to wright this chapter at the library and I only had a limited amount of time for 5 stories. I also wanted to ask all of my followers willing to help me to go here trans-ftm-surgery-fund if you want to know more about why i haven't been posting and having severe depression read my profile.**

 **-Luffy out**


End file.
